


i know better but not enough

by GammaRey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Roommates, Texting, quarantine au, some caleb-related angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaRey/pseuds/GammaRey
Summary: “Caleb -- you realize I like you right?”Caleb spluttered as he bent over to pick up his can of beans.  “I -- ah -- well, I suppose -- ja, erm.  It’s just we, ah, have not known each other very long,” he explained, feeling his Zemnian accent slip through.  “Compared to the others in our little group, I mean.”Mollymauk laughed that laugh.  The laugh that meant he knew he had embarrassed Caleb.  And Caleb couldn’t help but blush even redder.“Well, a couple weeks in quarantine together should rectify that situation, doncha think?”--When a pandemic sweeps through Exandria, Caleb figures he can just hole up in his apartment with his books until it all blows over.  That is, until he gets a call from one Mollymauk Tealeaf in need of a place to stay.  It'll only be a couple weeks, right?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	i know better but not enough

When he first got a call from Mollymauk Tealeaf, the ringtone muffled outside his bubble of concentration, he ignored it. It was likely nothing -- the man had a tendency to call at odd points in the week just to check in or tell a bizarre, random story that could have only happened to one Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

Caleb didn’t mind the calls. If he were being honest with himself, he quite looked forward to the tiefling’s rambling accounts of his day and the sound of his mischievous laugh, which always came after he said something to make Caleb blush and stumble over his words. 

But it was nothing special -- he knew that. Mollymauk paid every other member of their odd group the same attention. When Caleb didn’t pick up, he would probably call Beau just to annoy her. Or Jester, so that he could divulge his latest exploits with a coy smile as the blue tiefling took notes for her latest piece of erotic literature, which had _absolutely nothing to do with the classic romance Tusk Love, thankyouverymuch._

In fact, Mollymauk was likely only calling because Yasha had failed to pick up. Or because his roommate, Fjord, was on spring break with Jester and not around for _locker room talk_ , or whatever it was that went on behind the closed door of their dorm room. 

So Caleb didn’t feel too bad when he absentmindedly fumbled for his phone and hit decline, his eyes never leaving the page of his book. Besides, he was in the middle of a _very_ interesting paragraph on the origins of dunamancy. He would call the man back later. One call was unimportant. 

But his phone rang again, the ringtone slightly less muffled as it drew him further away from the world of his research. Caleb blinked, frowning down at the picture of the purple tiefling that popped up on the screen, one of his eyes closed in a wink as he stuck out his forked tongue. It was still likely nothing. Mollymauk had a habit of calling twice just in case the first one went unheard. Caleb repeated the gesture, eyes flicking back to the page as he pushed the thoughts of Mollymauk Tealeaf from his mind. 

He had research to do. 

Three calls, however… three calls were an emergency. He believed that was the rule -- or maybe two calls equated to an emergency. He didn’t know, but either way, rules always seemed to bend when it came to Mollymauk. 

With a regretful sigh, he closed his book after carefully placing his bookmark between the pages and flicked open his buzzing phone. 

“Hallo?” Caleb winced at the sound of his voice. It was tired and hoarse, even to his own ears. 

“Hi, Caleb -- sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, no, I was just reading.”

Mollymauk hummed. “Look, I’m really sorry to ask you this, but I really have nothing else I can do--”

He sounded worried. Caleb couldn’t remember the last time that Mollymauk Tealeaf had sounded worried. Genuinely worried. Not, ‘oh is that cute guy I gave my number to at the bar last night going to text me back’ worried. That was care-free worry, worry that was more for entertainment than it was for anything else. This was more like ‘oh shit how am I going to pay the bills this month’ worried, which Caleb was intimately familiar with. But he had never heard that from Mollymauk. The man had a solution for everything, or at least a way of thinking around the issue instead of wrapping himself in it. 

Another feeling Caleb was intimately familiar with. 

“-- so, basically, I’m being evicted from the university dorms because it’s, quote, _a safety hazard_. Which, trust me, I understand, I really do, but throwing me out onto the street is also a safety hazard! I have nowhere else to go, which is why I tried to stay in the first place, but I guess I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought. They’re really just trying not to get sued -- don’t want anyone getting infected on campus.”

Caleb frowned. He had evidently missed the first part of the story while absorbed in his own thoughts.

“Ah, I’m sorry Mollymauk, but why are they kicking you out?”

There was a pause. “Caleb -- you know there’s sort of a pandemic right now, right? Quarantine? How long have you been reading? When’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

“Ah, right. Of course I knew that. I just … got a little wrapped up in my own world for a -- well, a while. The school kicked everyone out of the dorms? Are they allowed to do that?”

“I mean, apparently, because it just happened. And you didn’t answer my last question. Eating is more important than reading Caleb, we’ve been over this.”

“Ja, I know,” he sighed. Caleb supposed he didn’t really remember the last time he ate. He stood from his desk and a wave of nausea hit him. He closed his eyes against it, waiting until his mind stopped spinning, breathing in shakily as a burning sensation spread through his body and his hands shook. 

“-- Caleb? Hello?”

He clenched his fist as he forced himself to stand up straight. “Ja, you are right. I need to eat.”

Another pause. “Are you okay?”

“Ja,” he breathed. The feeling hadn’t faded, but it was less overwhelming than it had been at first. He cursed himself. Now he had worried his friend with his own problems. Mollymauk evidently had enough to worry about without having to think about whether or not Caleb had eaten a meal. “I am going to the kitchen right now, so you have no need to worry.” 

“Okay. Good. Hey, is Nott there?” He asked.

“Ah, no. When the quarantine was put in place, she left to spend it with Yeza. Why, do you need to talk to her?”

“No, no. It’s just -- since you moved in with her, you’ve been doing a lot better. Just wanted to make sure nothing happened.”

“No, she’s fine.”

“... Are _you_ fine?”

Caleb stiffened from where he was looking in the refrigerator. “Ja. I am fine.” It sounded lackluster to his own ears. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t. Times are… well, times are shite right now.”

“Ja, well, what is happening with you?” He deflected. “What are you doing now that you can’t stay in the dorms?”

Mollymauk took an audible breath. “That’s why I called. Again, so sorry. You are totally welcome to say no, but to be honest, it sounds like it might be good for you if… well, you see, I would have asked Yasha but she and Beau are holing up together -- which, fucking finally, right? -- so I wasn’t about to barge in on _that_. And I would ask Jester but she and Fjord are stuck in Nicodranas--”

“Wait, stuck?” Caleb blinked at the influx of information. His brain was still catching up to the normal passage of time, not to mention basic bodily functions.

There was a pause. “Yeah, the government shut down the borders.”

“They can’t just refuse to let people in--”

“Yeah, well, they’re letting citizens back into the country. But they both weren’t born here and technically Jester doesn’t have… you know.”

“ _Sheiße_ , I hadn’t thought about that.” Fjord was in the Dwendalian Empire with a student visa, but Jester -- even though she lived here and owned an apartment -- she was technically an undocumented immigrant.

“Yeah. And Fjord wasn’t going to leave her there, so they’re both staying with her mother. When’s the last time you checked the group chat?”

Ah. He had put it on mute -- last night? The day before? He didn’t know. He had been reading and his phone was blowing up with notifications, so he muted the chat. His chest sunk with the knowledge that he’d missed such important information. He made a mental note to send Jester a text later. 

“It has been a little bit,” he said instead. 

“Oh, Caleb,” the man sighed. “Anyway. I wouldn’t want to impose, and I really don’t have anywhere else to go -- well, I suppose I could ask Caduceus, but he lives in the absolute middle of nowhere, and I think I’d lose my sanity after a few days alone with the firbolg, not to mention weeks. I mean, I love the guy, but he talks to plants, Caleb. _Plants_.”

“Mollymauk?”

“--Yes?”

“What exactly is it you are asking?” The fog of exhaustion still clouded his mind, and the only thing Caleb had picked up from the tiefling’s entire rant was -- just as he had thought -- Caleb was a last resort. It didn’t hurt. Really, it didn’t. He had known that about himself, and after all, he was intentionally distant from all his friends, except maybe Nott. But even with her, there were still things she didn’t know about him. About his past. Things she would never know. 

“Right, sorry. Would you mind -- and it’s totally fine if you say no -- if I came to live with you?”

Oh. Caleb felt the half-eaten can of beans he had pulled from the fridge fall from his hand. It hit the floor with a thump, the foil around the top luckily keeping his food from spilling all over the floor. He stared at the fallen can of beans. Mollymauk Tealeaf wanted to live with him -- well, he didn’t _want_ to live with him. But he needed a place to stay. And he had asked Caleb. Caleb Widogast, the silent, anxious graduate student he had met only months ago through a mutual friend. Sure, they saw each other at movie nights all the time, and they had been talking on a semi-regular basis for a while now, but Caleb hadn’t realized that the man trusted him enough to ask him for a place to stay. He could hardly comprehend it. 

Mollymauk cleared his throat lightly. “It’s okay, really. I can figure something out. I haven’t asked everyone at the carnival yet so--”

“Oh! Sorry, Mollymauk, I zoned out for a second there. You are, ah, certainly most welcome to stay here. If you would like.”

“No, it’s okay, I really don’t want to be an intrusion--”

“No,” he rushed to explain. His brain had gotten in the way of things again. Caleb cursed himself. “You would not be an intrusion. I just -- It was unexpected is all.”

“Caleb -- you realize I like you right?”

Caleb spluttered as he bent over to pick up his can of beans. “I -- ah -- well, I suppose -- ja, erm. It’s just we, ah, have not known each other very long,” he explained, feeling his Zemnian accent slip through. “Compared to the others in our little group, I mean.”

Mollymauk laughed that laugh. The laugh that meant he knew he had embarrassed Caleb. And Caleb couldn’t help but blush even redder. 

“Well, a couple weeks in quarantine together should rectify that situation, doncha think?”

Caleb winced a little. Hopefully not _too_ well. There were quite a few things he would have to keep under wraps if the other man would be staying with him for twenty-four hours a day. But it was only a couple weeks, right? It would be fine.

“Ja, I suppose so.” 

Mollymauk laughed again. “And Caleb,” he said, suddenly serious. “I know you are particularly at risk, so I just want to preface by saying that I have not been with anyone since the social distancing order, and I do not have a fever or any symptoms. Just in case you were concerned about that.”

“Ja, a little. I have not been around anyone, either. I also disinfect the surfaces in the flat often, so you probably don’t have to worry.”

“Brilliant. I should be fine if I get it -- to my knowledge, they haven’t even confirmed if tieflings _can_ get it -- but I don’t want to spread it around on accident, you know?”

“Ja, that’s good. Some people, ah, do not feel similarly, from what I have heard.”

The other man snorted. “Tell me about it. Some of the people at the carnival -- ugh. I have lost all respect for them. Anyway. Thank you -- seriously. I would try to get my own place, but now is not exactly the best time, and besides, working at a carnival isn’t exactly essential work.”

“Ja, I get it. I am lucky that I can still work from home. Essek has been sending me books by mail, or emailing me PDFs if they can’t leave the library. That is, ah, what I was doing before you called.”

“Ah,” he said. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay Caleb? And hey, is it okay if I make my way over today? I just got a strongly worded voicemail that someone will escort me off the premises if I’m not gone by four o’clock today.”

“Ja, no worries. I have nowhere to be.”

“Right,” he laughed. “Once again, sorry. And thanks. You’re the best.”

With that, he hung up. Caleb stood there for a moment, leaning back against the counter with a can of beans in one hand and his phone in the other, still held up to his ear even though the call had ended. He shook his head, hoping to clear some of the fog from his brain. 

What had he just agreed to?

… 

**THE MIGHTY NEIN**

_8 Members: Beauregard, Caduceus Clay, Fjord, Jester Lavorre_ (owner) _, Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nott, Yasha Nydoorin, and You_

[Unmute]

 _You have 85 new messages._ _Mark as read?_

Dualahei 24 | 2:23PM

**swolregard** : uhh guys are you seeing this?? <https://zadashfreepress.com/empire-news/breaking/borders-close-indefinitely-after-increase-in-cases/>

**swolregard** : @Jester_Lavorre @Fjord are you going to be able to get back?

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : what the fuck???

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : there was no warning??

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : can they just do that????

 **swolregard** : yeah this is bullshit

 **swolregard** : we all know they’re not closing the borders because of the virus

 **totallythetraveller** : …… 

**totallythetraveller** : um

 **totallythetraveller** : idk hold on

Dualahei 24 | 2:30PM

 **totallythetraveller** : guys i don’t think i can get back in???

 **totallythetraveller** : how long can they hold the ban??? is this even legal

 **swolregard** : @Caleb_Widogast you know shit, can they?

 **swolregard** : … he’s not going to see this until a week later so idk why i even bothered

 **swolregard** : they’ll do whatever the fuck they want, so yeah i guess it’s fucking legal

 **totallythetraveller** : well i guess this means extra long vacation lol

 **totallythetraveller** : my mom says i can stay with her 

**totallythetraveller** : also fjord said to tell you guys he’s staying here with me. he can probably get back in but… 

**totallythetraveller** : he also wants extra long vacation ;;;;;;;)

 **swolregard** : ew get a room

 **totallythetraveller** : gotcha covered ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : pls be safe guys

Yesterday | 9:54PM

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : well now that quarantine is official, is everyone else okay?

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : i’m currently hiding out in the uni dorms

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : there’s tons of empty ones and no one has bothered to check them so … 😈😈😈

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : if anyone needs a place we could communicate through the walls with morse code

 **totallythetraveller** : OR YOU COULD DRILL A HOLE IN THE WALL

 **totallythetraveller** : fjord won’t let me drill a hole in the wall here ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

 **eldrichblaaast** : jester we’re quarantining together

 **totallythetraveller** : it could be fun!!!!!!

 **eldrichblaaast** : no holes 

**totallythetraveller** : are you sure about that?? (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **swolregard** : jester i WILL ban you

 **totallythetraveller** : hahaha i created the gc sooooo you caaaaaan’t

 _Beauregard_ **removed** _Jester Lavorre_ **from the chat.**

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : 😮

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : how did you do that????

 **swolregard** : with great power comes great responsibility that i’m not sure you’re ready for

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : HAHAHAHAHA 

**prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : never thought i’d hear the word ‘responsibility’ leave your mouth 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

 _Beauregard_ **removed** _Mollymauk Tealeaf_ **from the chat.**

 _Fjord_ **added** _Jester Lavorre_ **and** _Mollymauk Tealeaf_ **to the chat.**

 **eldrichblaaast** : y’all need to stop 🙄

 **totallythetraveller** : ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : okay fair i deserved that

 **swolregard** : damn it fjord

 **eldrichblaaast** : be nice beau

 **swolregard** : ugh fine 

**totallythetraveller** : ya be nice beau

 **swolregard** : i swear to the gods jester

 **totallythetraveller** : ( ♥ 3 ♥)

 **swolregard** : ANYWAY

 **swolregard** : yeah i’m fine. yash is letting me stay at her place, so i’m good

 **swolregard** : also molly they’re going to kick you out wtf

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : wait WHATTTT

 **totallythetraveller** : OHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODSJDSIFHALDFHALDSKFHALDFHAJKDFHKJADLHFLAKJDHFLKJASDHFJKADHFLAKSDJHFJAKLSDHFJKLSADBHFALJKSDZHFJKLASDHFKLASDHFKLAHDFLAJFHASDHFJALKSDHFAKLJ

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : @Yasha_Nydoorin HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : FUCKING FINALLY 

**totallythetraveller** : CONGRATS YOU GUYSSSS

 **swolregard** : it’s just for now, don’t get too excited gods

 **swolregard** : you’d think i just won a fucking metal

 **shut.the.front.nydoorin** : Oh sorry molly. We have been moving beau’s stuff in so I didn’t have time to call 

**totallythetraveller** : HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS

 **nottthebrave** : wow i never thought this day would come

 **shut.the.front.nydoorin** : Umm thanks I guess

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : i’m sorry “moving beau’s stuff in”??? just for now MY ASS

 **swolregard** : sTOP

 **flowerpower** : i’m sorry what are we congratulating them for?

 **totallythetraveller** : they’re moving in together caduceus!!! it’s wonderful!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **flowerpower** : oh! i didn’t realize cohabitation required a congratulations

 **flowerpower** : congratulations 😊

 **shut.the.front.nydoorin** : Thanks caduceus 

**nottthebrave** : it means they’re having sex now

 **swolregard** : WHAT THE FUCK NOTT

 **totallythetraveller** : (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) !!!!!!!!!!!1111!!11!!1111

 _Beauregard_ **removed** _Nott_ **from the chat.**

 _Beauregard_ **removed** _Jester Lavorre_ **from the chat.**

 **flowerpower** : oh, is that what that means. Huh

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : oh, my tall friend. i think we’re going to have to have the talk

 **flowerpower** : oh, okay. i like talks

 _Fjord_ **added** _Nott_ **and** _Jester Lavorre_ **to the chat.**

 **nottthebrave** : hey what the fuck??? it’s not like it’s not true

 **totallythetraveller** : AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **eldrichblaaast** : ugh boundaries, nott

 **nottthebrave** : WHAT??

 **nottthebrave** : oh and i’m fine just by the way

 **prodigiouspeacock (the pea is silent)** : that’s good, nott 

_(view 5 likes)_

**eldrichblaaast** : what about you cad? you have enough supplies out there?

 **flowerpower** : oh, yeah. if i run out, i’m sure i can ask the land for help

 **eldrichblaaast** : …. right. okay, that’s good

 **totallythetraveller** : @Caleb_Widogast where are youuuuuuuu? this family check in is mandatory ಠ_ಠ

Today | 10:42AM

 **widocastfireball** : Oh, hallo. Sorry everyone, forgot to check my phone. 

**widocastfireball** : I’m so sorry to hear that Jester. I hope you and Fjord are safe.

 **widocastfireball** : Yes, my living situation is okay.

**widocastfireball** : Thank you for checking in.

…

**SUPER SECRET ROOMMATES CHAT**

_2 Members: Nott_ (owner) _and You_

[Mute]

Today | 10:49AM

 **Caleb** : Is it okay if Mollymauk uses your bedroom?

 **Caleb** : I know you do not like people in your space, but he has nowhere else to stay.

 **Caleb** : I was hoping that since you will be gone for a while, you would not mind. 

… 

Caleb put down his phone with a sigh and half heartedly scooped up another spoonful of beans from the can. Finally reading his messages had jogged his brain and he felt a little more human, having had some semblance of human interaction, even if it was just reading a few messages. 

Nott left two days ago. He knew that now. 

That was when the rumors about a quarantine became something much more concrete. The virus was spreading across the nation like wildfire, and reports leaked from Rexxentrum that the king had all but decided upon a mandatory quarantine. 

It had worried Caleb -- he was already concerned as it was, but such extreme measures jolted him awake as to the severity of the situation. Sure, he had already been self-isolating for a week as a precaution. But … he had still been in denial. He had still thought that it would be contained in a few days at most. That it was only a mild virus, just a new one. 

But when the press reported that quarantine would likely be instituted the next day, everyone scrambled to the store or the airports or their homes. Caleb hadn’t gone out that day -- he hadn’t gone out in a week -- but he could still feel the mass panic simply through the screen of his television. 

Then Nott had told him she wanted to go stay with Yeza. The halfling man was working on developing a vaccine and she needed to be there to support him. She looked so hesitant to leave him. He was broken goods and he knew it, everyone knew it. Nott thought -- no, she knew -- that he would have trouble living by himself. But Caleb wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to Yeza and Nott couldn’t be there for him because she was too busy taking care of her adult roommate. 

So he lied. 

He was doing well. He could manage on his own. Of course he could. He could go to the grocery store on his own, he could remember to eat everyday, he could be self-sufficient without her around. He could. 

The thing was, Caleb had wanted to believe himself so badly when he said those things that he had convinced himself for a second. Then Nott left. 

And he realized how alone he felt. 

He had barely texted his friends since he started self-isolating, much less seen them. He hadn’t seen another _person_ in over a week, he had only seen the sky briefly from the window in the living room. 

He deserved it, too, that was the worst part. He deserved to feel lonely because he wasn’t there to support his friends. He couldn’t even bring himself to open his phone and text them. 

So he had buried himself in his work, not even allowing himself to summon Frumpkin for comfort. That’s when his memory became a little fuzzy. He supposed he had done around 36 hours of work before a certain purple tiefling’s phone call had broken his concentration. 

Caleb shook his head -- he should probably sleep. But he hadn’t cleaned the apartment since before Nott’s departure, and he had a guest coming. He pushed away the now empty can of beans and grabbed the disinfectant wipes that were already sitting out on the kitchen counter. Caleb knew he was probably overdoing it with the cleaning. Since starting his self-isolation, he had tried to wipe down everything at least once per day, especially if Nott had gone out. And the quarantine had only reinforced his behavior, fuelling his worry. 

Caleb wondered idly why he agreed so easily to letting Mollymauk stay with him. He had been diligently avoiding everyone but his roommate for over a week, and then he suddenly let someone else into his apartment at the drop of a hat. 

_Mollymauk is in need, that’s why_ , he thought. _It’s about time I do something decent. Helping my friends shouldn’t be a burden._ Besides, the man had reassured him that he was also practicing social distancing. Mollymauk was his friend. Caleb trusted him. 

He blinked. That was new. Caleb supposed he had to trust him to agree so quickly. But a slight prickle of worry still nagged him. He resolved to take the man’s temperature, just in case. That wasn’t rude -- he didn’t think, at least. There didn’t seem to be social rules in place for pandemics. If there were, he was unaware of them. 

When Caleb finished wiping down all the surfaces and doorknobs in the apartment, he moved on to tidying up. He may have disinfected everything, but Nott was not an orderly roommate, and he hadn’t picked up since she left. There were dishes everywhere, and trinkets left lying around on the floor or shoved between the cushions of the couch. He played his fair share in the mess as well, what with all the papers and books piled on odd surfaces or shoved to the corners of the living room. He tried to make sure the common areas seemed at least inhabitable. 

He had never really bothered to clean before movie nights, so Mollymauk would likely be used to the mess. But still, it seemed rude to make him live in it. It was right to clean. It was polite. 

Yes, that’s it. 

Caleb even organized his bedroom -- or attempted to. He put all the books on one side of the room, and attempted to arrange them by author, before running out of space and leaving the rest in a tall stack in the corner. He made sure there weren’t clothes strewn over the floor, and made sure there weren’t clumps of Frumpkin fur stuck to the carpet. 

There was no reason for it. He just figured it was good to clean his bedroom while he was at it. That’s all. 

The only room he didn’t clean was Nott’s. She didn’t like it when people touched her things, so he wanted to wait until she texted him back about the bedroom. He only poked his head in to return some of the trinkets that had been strewn around the living room and kitchen. In the darkness, he could make out stacks of items and clothing spilling over each surface. He sighed. That would be a pain to clean up. 

He also smelled a faint odor. It reminded him of passing roadkill that had been baking in the sun for too long. 

Caleb shut the door quickly. Later. He would deal with that later. 

… 

**SUPER SECRET ROOMMATES CHAT**

_2 Members: Nott_ (owner) _and You_

[Mute]

 _You have 8 new messages._ _Mark as read?_

Today | 2:56PM

 **Nott** : i’m sorry wHAT??? 

**Nott** : YOU'RE LETTING THE PURPLE ONE STAY IN OUR HOUSE????

 **Nott** : caleb he’s sketchy

 **Nott** : not as sketchy as the tall lady but still sketchy

 **Nott** : we’ve only known him for a few months how do you know he won’t murder you in your sleep??

 **Nott** : or steal my shit????

 **Nott** : he’s a carny caleb

 **Nott** : a CARNY

Today | 3:06PM

 **Caleb** : He is not going to murder me, Nott. Or steal your stuff.

 **Caleb** : We’ve been talking for a little while now. He’s not sketchy. Or rather, he’s no more sketchy than you or I. 

**Caleb** : He really does need somewhere to stay, though. I’m sure he would really appreciate the gesture. He may even get you a trinket from the Carnival once this is all over, ja?

**Nott** : … 

**Nott** : fine 

**Nott** : but you can’t move any of my shit 

**Nott** : i have a system

 **Caleb** : Can I at least move your stuff into the closet?

 **Nott** : no

 **Nott** : besides it won’t fit

 **Caleb** : … I’ll work with it, I suppose. 

**Caleb** : Also, I hesitate to ask, but what is that smell coming from your bedroom? Please tell me something didn’t die in there. 

**Nott** : oh

 **Nott** : um

 **Nott** : i think i forgot to feed squirrely 

**Caleb** : … You know what, I’m not even going to ask.

 **Nott** : yeah probably best 

**Nott** : be safe caleb

 **Nott** : watch your back. i’m telling you, he’s sketchy

  
 **Caleb** : Okay, Nott. You too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic just my way of coping with that Quarantine Lifestyle? Yes. Would I like my own purple tiefling to shack up with? YES.
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood, my sun and stars, my dose of serotonin in place of human interaction.


End file.
